Would You Care for a Dance?
by queenstiel
Summary: It's the annual RFA party and V finally gets to meet the party coordinator he's heard so much about. Little does he know that she's a lot more than what he had first thought.


**A/N: I've always liked V, but now that he's getting a route, I love him even more.**

 **enjoy this fluff I wrote at like midnight last night lmao**

* * *

 _ **Would You Care for a Dance?**_

 _ **by queenstiel**_

* * *

"You seem a bit more distracted than usual tonight."

Jihyun looks to his side to see Jumin standing next to him, offering a glass of wine.

He smiles graciously and accepts. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to elaborate?"

Jihyun gives him that _look-_ he knows the one- but it doesn't stop Jumin or the rest of the RFA from being curious. "Classified, I'm afraid."

"Mm," Jumin mumbles, idly taking a sip of wine. "You just seem distant lately. Even more so than normal."

"I take it that you're worried then?"

"Naturally. You're the leader, after all."

Jihyun chuckles as he tries to think of a way to explain things to him without giving too much away. "Well, don't be. I'm fine, just… with MC and the whole hacker scare, it really had me worried."

"It had _all_ of us worried," Jumin tells him. "But she's adapted well, don't you think?"

Jihyun's eyes fall to the center of the room. Even in the thick crowd of people, he could still tell it was you. You were chatting comfortably with Jaehee, giggling at something amusing that she had said.

"Yes, she has. I'm impressed. She was so willing to take on such a large responsibility, and all for people that she had never met before."

He had been very impressed with your willingness, and you had performed your duties with ease. Most normal people would've just deleted the app and never looked back, but not you. You had seen something in them and decided that it was worth staying. He was glad that someone could still see the worth in the RFA, after what it's become now that _she's_ gone.

Truthfully, it was remarkable.

"You're still staring, V," Jumin points out with a smirk. Jihyun quickly tears his eyes away, preferring instead to stare down at the floor.

"I guess I'm still a little shocked," he admits.

"Or maybe you like her."

"Of course I like her, she's been incredibly helpful, not to mention that she's made the RFA party bigger than it has been in a while…"

He knew he was rambling, but he also knew Jumin well enough to know that he wouldn't push the issue, not if it wasn't a big deal. Of course, Jumin didn't and probably never would know the full extent of his situation.

"You don't have to be afraid, you know."

He wants to ask, but knows that he doesn't need to. He knows exactly what Jumin's talking about. The fact that someone can know him so well is, now that he thinks about it, quite scary at times.

Jihyun hears the sound of heels clicking across the floor. He looks up to see your familiar face making your way through the crowd. Although his vision was not that great and fading fast, he could still make out the determined expression you were wearing. He feels Jumin clap him on the shoulder before walking back over to where he had left Jaehee and Saeyoung.

Your determined expression doesn't falter, but your lips spread into a confident smirk. "At last we finally meet."

He's a bit surprised by your boldness but not at all displeased by it. "Yes, hello. I'm sorry we had to meet so late, if I could I would've chosen to meet you much earlier." He extends a hand to you, and you take it. His hand was warm around yours and you immediately feel that same heat flooding your cheeks.

"So, not that "V"'s not cool, cause it is, but do you have a name? Or is that top secret too?"

 _Actually, it is,_ he wants to say. But he doesn't. Your eyes scream "you can trust me!" to him, and he won't ignore the feeling. Not again.

"Jihyun. My real name is Jihyun Kim."

"Jihyun," you repeat, trying the way it sounds on your tongue. "I like it. Suits you."

His cheeks warmed at that. "You think?"

You nod. "Yup! So… if you don't mind me asking… what made you start the RFA?"

He blinks owlishly at you. That had _definitely not_ been the question he was expecting. He had been expecting to hear "where the hell have you been?" or "why weren't you in the messenger?" But not you. You didn't ask.

"You… You're not going to ask where I've been?"

You shrug. "The others said you were busy, I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I'm sure you've already gotten that question enough. You can't tell me anyway, can you?"

He looks away shamefully and you smirk, knowing that you've caught him.

"Look, I wish I didn't have to hide it, but I do. For your sake, for the sake of the RFA. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, so don't apologize," you reason. "I haven't been here long, but judging by what they've said… I think they want answers, not an apology."

"Which I can't give them."

"Right. And… I get it. I understand that you're trying to protect all of us, but… you're our friend. You're a part of this organization too and…" You notice the way he's looking down at you, wide-eyed and red-cheeked, and you start to lose your nerve. Who were you to be lecturing him, anyway? You had joined the organization a little less than two weeks ago, after all. "Ah, I guess what I'm saying is that we were worried. But, it's… never mind. It's not my place to tell you this-"

"Don't think that," he interrupts. "It doesn't matter how long you've been here. You joined and you helped make this party possible. That makes you family."

You find yourself blushing at his proclamation. "Th-That's sweet. Really. But all I wanted was for you to realize that… we notice. And we worry."

Jihyun finds that he can't tear his gaze away from you. You fidget awkwardly after your rather impressive declaration, twirling a loose strand of your hair absentmindedly. You're purposely avoiding his stare; every time you met his eyes you'd look away.

For the first time in a long time, he's completely enamored with someone other than _her,_ and in a way that he's never known before.

You clear your throat to rid the atmosphere of the building tension. "You know, if you ever need anything… you can tell me."

He smiles warmly at you, and you can feel something inside you melt. "Thank you. I appreciate that."

You nod and turn to leave, but freeze when you feel his hand on your shoulder.

"Wait, MC," he says. His voice is shaky and a bit uncertain, you note. You look at him expectantly, but you don't say anything, waiting patiently for him to speak.

"If you don't mind… would you like to dance?"

It's your turn to stare at him in shock, your mouth hanging open slightly, eyes wide as saucers.

"U-Um…"

He sees your hesitation and removes his hand from your shoulder. "If you don't want to-"

You frantically shake your head. "N-No! I want to! Really, I do, but… um… I'm just… surprised. That you want to… dance with me, that is."

He seems confused by the statement. "Well… think of it as my apology. For being so distant in the messenger… and for not asking you to dance earlier. You look stunning." Even with his slowly deteriorating eyesight, he could still very clearly tell how beautiful you looked that evening.

You blush when you feel the attention of his eyes on you. You're quite surprised by his sudden boldness, so much so that you can't even formulate a response. You merely nod and reach for his hand.

He guides you onto the dance-floor and you feel yourself slip into the movements with ease. His free hand dips to the small of your back while he keeps the other one clasped tightly over yours. You were no expert by any means, but with him leading you, the movements slowly began to flow naturally.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" you ask him.

"I learned right before we started doing the RFA parties. I figured that if I was going to be hosting these parties then I should at least have some idea of how to dance," he explains.

"You're very good," you tell him.

"And you're not so bad yourself," he replies, a gentle teasing tone to his voice.

Right before you can reply, he suddenly dips you. You giggle as your precariously-done updo begins to loosen with the motion. When he lifts you back up, your makeup's a bit smeared and your hair's slightly mussed, but your smile is still bright.

"Your bun is falling," he notes. You begin to feel sections of your hair slipping from the bun and falling back onto your neck and shoulders.

"So it is," you reply. Oh well. You were having fun, even if your hair had to suffer for it.

He reaches his hand around to where the band was holding the remains of your bun together. "May I?"

You nod to give him your permission. A sigh of relief escapes you as the rest of your hair sweeps back over your shoulders. It feels much better after being up and confined like that for such an extended period of time.

He runs his fingers through your hair a little longer than necessary, though you're hardly complaining. The sensation feels good; after all, when was the last time someone ran their fingers through your hair?

He's looking at you with a heated expression, one you had never seen on him before. His eyes were intense, expressive as usual but even more so when he was so close. You could see every detail of his face. The deep aqua of his eyes that you could so easily get lost in, the sharpness of his angular jaw, the slight curvature of his nose.

Now that you thought about it, he was _close._ Close enough to-

No, God, what are you _thinking?_ You'd just met this guy in person today, and had only known him for about eleven days! And now you suddenly wanted to _kiss him?!_

In a swift, jumpy movement, you jerk backwards slightly, breaking the sudden tense atmosphere once again. The song was coming to a close and you could feel his grip on your hand loosening.

"Thank you," he says, bowing his head slightly in a gentlemanly manner, "you're a great dancer."

"N-No problem," you stutter out as his hand slips from where it had been resting against your waist.

Jihyun pulls out his phone, checks the time, and then slips it back into his pocket. "I should be going, it's getting late."

You nod. "Y-Yeah, sure, um… can I walk you out?"

He seems to ponder this for a moment before nodding. "Sure."

You follow him out into the frigid night, the air nipping at you, causing goosebumps to rise all across your bare arms. One of Jumin's chauffeurs was ready and waiting for him, holding the passenger door of the limousine open.

"Thank you for the dance, and for your company."

You smile and wave a dismissive hand. "No problem! I'm… really glad you came."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

He offers her a nod as a goodbye and turns to the limousine, but something inside you urges you to stop him. "Jihyun."

"Yes?"

"I'll… see you again soon, right?"

You can't help but notice the way he hesitates to answer.

"I hope so."


End file.
